Prone To Death
by triggerspec
Summary: Jacueline was a girl who strolled down an alleyway and came out into Hidan's scythe. Her random appearance and simple talent flashes money signs in Kakuzu's head. Is this girl really just a glutton for punishment, or does she have reason for this torture?
1. Wrong Turn

**WARNING: This story includes much swearing and graphic violence! Read with caution!  
>Anime: Naruto<strong>  
><strong>Pairing: OC X HidanKakuzu**  
><strong>Summary: Jacueline was the age of 19 when she strolled down an alleyway and came out into Hidan's scythe. Her random appearance and simple talent flashes money signs in Kakuzu's head. Is this girl really just a glutton for punishment, or does she have reason for following such abusive and cruel people?<strong>  
><strong>Author: Triggerspec<strong>  
><strong>OC: Jacqueline<strong>  
><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters. I also cannot take credit for the similarities to the plot. All credit goes to Masashi Kishimoto.<br>Claimer: I own Jacqueline and the nameless old lady.**

* * *

><p>"Good-bye Ja-chaan! Thank you for coming iin toniight~!"<br>A blush came to a small blonde haired girl's cheeks as she smiled and waved at the older woman. This elder woamn was the owner of a small coffee shop down the road of the young girl's home. The young girl of the name Jacqueline was a server on weekends, but when the old woman's staff called in and no one was around to help, she would loyally help during the week.  
>"Haa~" Jacqueline let out a sigh as she stepped out into the night air, "It's been such a loong dayy!"<br>She began her journey home with a spring in her step. The air was rather cold for being a summer. Not that it was anything new, days can be blistering while nights drop down to ridiculous temperatures. That is the way of this small town.  
>"I can't wait to get home. I'll have some yummy food~!"<br>She twirled in circles as visions of food danced in her head. She was the age of 19, but never acted it. She was rather care-free and childish at most times. The main thing she took seriously was her cooking and when it came to food the possibilities were endless, there was no dish she couldn't make. The girl froze taking in her surroundings.  
>"Oh noo..., I've wandered off again."<br>She examined the cold walls of the buildings that seemed to tower over her. They were only small buildings but that wasn't the point..., _I..., I..., wait... _A strange tickle formed in the back of her head, as if something was wrong. The air, it smelled abnormally damp. Each footstep she took seemed to be echoed and the further she walked the colder it got.  
>"Th-This isn't m-my town..."<br>The girl walked and walked. Next thing she knew she was surrounded by stone walls and could hear footsteps running with great speed. Pushed up against the wall, as damp and cold it was against her, she watched as a woman with blond hair rushed by. She ran so fast it was almost inhuman. At this moment in time the girl was unsure of what to do. _Should I follow her or should I wander the opposite way?_ The inhuman nature of her convinced Jacqueline to choose the latter and wander the opposite way.  
>"Does this tunnel ever end? My feet are cold and wet..."<br>Just as she thought she would escape the strange tunnel she was lead to..., to...  
>"Where the hell am I?" She hollered.<br>"There you are pussy cat!"  
>As she looked over to the voice a large shirtless man ran at her with a scythe. With a blood curdling scream she tried to run the opposite direction. He had the same inhuman speed the other girl had and caught up to the newcomer with great ease. Before she even managed to take a step away he was standing in front of her ready to swing.<br>"Hahaha! Where's that great speed you had, scardy cat?"  
>He swung the large weapon and struck the girl in the stomach. Her solid black eyes went wide as blood splashed out of her mouth. It seemed like timed stop for the slightest of moments before she was flung across the ground at a painful speed. Like a rag doll she skidded to a stop. The girl didn't move as she laid on her back. Her lungs wouldn't move on her command as she desperately tried to gasp for air. Tha taste of blood was thick on her tongue.<br>"Hidan you don't just run into battle. That's how you get killed you idiot."  
>"I can't die you cocksucker, plus I don't see what the fuss is. Look at her, pathetic. She doesn't even have a weapon holster!"<br>Hidan, more than disappointed at the ease of his win, walked up and slammed the scythe's shaft down on her leg. The pain was like nothing the girl has ever felt in all of her years. Once again, she screamed at the highest pitch a person could muster.  
>"W-Why are y-you doing this?"<br>Tears poured out of her eyes as she looked up, pleading at the large man standing over me. His eyes were like blood stand gems.  
>"Haha! Cry more, it makes me tingle on the inside!"<br>As he crouched down, looking her in the face her eyes opened wide in fear. The crooked smile on his face was as if death himself smiled. With the tip of his scythe he cut across my chest. Jacqueline let out another scream, though her throat was beginning to become too dry and coarse. She could hardly breathe through the crying. Somehow behind the ringing she could still hear him though, his laughter that made blood run cold.  
>"You idiot! That's not even her!"<br>"What the hell are you talking about? She looks just like her!"  
>"Are you that dense, look at her. A jinchuriki wouldn't be so simply beaten."<br>"Bastard, maybe they aren't as tough as everyone says."  
>"She's not even wearing the same outfit! Is your brain so small that you can't think through the simplest things!"<br>The two partners began to fight as the girl laid at their feet bleeding and crying. The pain in her stomach was horrible and it stung every time she took a breath. _Was this person they're after the girl I saw running through that tunnel? Why would they do this to her? Was she that jinchuriki thing they are talking about? What, what are those things, and what do they have to do with them doing this? Urgh! This hurts so bad._ Her mind was running rampant as fear of death took over.  
>"P-Please..., help me... It, it hurts."<br>"Tsh, shut up. You should feel thankful that Jashin-sama has bestowed you with such delightful pain!"  
>With that he kicked her in the ribs once again her body rolled in the dirt like a doll, but this time landing on her stomach. Blood dripped out of her mouth as she laid there, clenching the ground. This pain, it was unbearable to the girl and inside she just wanted it to stop. <em>I was just on my way home, how the hell did I manage to get here? It..., It wasn't fair.<em> The tinging in her ears became so loud, that she could no longer hear herself think. With, what little strength she had left and for some unknown cause she pushed herself up and tried to crawl away from the two men.  
>"I..., I don't..., w-want...,"<br>_Maybe, maybe if they will just let me leave, I'll run into someone else. Someone who can help me._ Each movement caused a painful shock to run up and down her body. The farther she managed to crawl, the more hazy her mind became and the more tunnelled her vision went.  
>"Don't w-want t-this..., a-any-anymore-re"<br>The two men watched as she desperately tried to crawl away. Both slightly shocked that something so weak had that much strength left. She didn't get far at all before she just hit the ground and was out for the count.

_It's so warm._ Jacqueline could feel a warmth spreading throughout her body, giving her an almost unreal sensation. It reminded her of times before when she would nap in the sun and feel the rays absorb into her skin. Her mother would always yell at her, saying she would burn up doing such things. The girl never listened and yet, for some reason, no matter how much she laid outside, the girl never burned. She just laid there, absorbing the heat, enjoying every second of it.  
>The warm feeling that travelled through her veins began to simmer down, and the less she felt warm, the more she felt in pain. She tried to move, to find that comforting feeling once again..., but it was gone. Leaving her with horrible pain all throughout her body. The more pain she felt, the more aware she became of her surroundings and how she felt movement as if she were moving up and down.<br>She opened her eyes just enough to see the surroundings. The girl was a little bewildered that in front of her were trees that moved passed her. It was clear at this point that she was really moving. Through the pain she could feel a weight against the front of her torso and something holding her legs.  
>"Wh-What's going on?"<br>"She's awake."  
>As a voice spoke she felt the vibration through the weight on her chest. The man carrying her got fed up and finally decided to drop her. The pain that crawled up her body was delayed, but it was clear she felt it.<br>"OOWW!"  
>Hidan watched as the girl curled up into a ball.<br>"Idiot." Kakuzu spat.  
>"Why the hell are you calling me an idiot? You're the money hungry, shithead that want's this bitch. You carry her!"<br>The girl, becoming familiar with her own pain tuned them out. Deep inside her head, she felt this little tingle. Quickly she sat up, trying to figure out what this strange, almost itch like feeling, was in her brain. Her gaze turned to the forest where the tingle seemed to come from and within the shadows she could see a small reflection of metal. The girl moved almost instinctively and jumped up, pushing the large man that just dropped her to the side. A strange whistle sound went through her ears and before she knew it, she was on the ground screaming once again.  
>Her usable hand moved to the numb part in her shoulder. A warm feeling ran over her shoulder and on the fingertips. Black eyes gazed at the blood soaked fingers, before uneasily looking over to see a steel handle coming from her shoulder. <em>What the hell is this? A knife?<em> Her eyes strained move to look back up into the sky. She couldn't hold back the convulsive trembling her body did as she realized what had happened. Around the girl, Hidan jumped around, fending off one of the two attacked. Kakuzu took out the other with no problem. It wasn't much longer before the other was wiped out under the name of Jashin and silence took over. Jacqueline's fingers dug into the soil as she tried to force her body still.  
>"What the hell do you think you're doing, woman?" Hidan questioned.<br>She turned her head to gaze at the man with slicked back, silver hair.  
>"I- I, I felt so-somet-thing..., I-I had, I had n-n-no t-ti-time... I-It t-t-tried to ki-kill... I, I don-don't know wh-why..."<br>Eventually the convulsion stopped and just as soon as she was awake, the blackness took over and the girl became unconscious. Hidan let out an annoyed sigh.  
>"Grab her and let's go. Time is money."<br>"Like I said before, why the hell am I carrying this stupid bitch?"  
>Kakuzu walked on ignoring his partner's words. Hidan growled and snatched the girl off the ground.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah, so one day I was walking home and took a short cut through an alleyway..., than BAM! This idea sprung up. A while later I finally had an urge to write this and within two days I had started and finished this story. So, since I had 2 extra spaces in my week for updates I decided I would put this up. I think my writing changes quite a bit as I continue to write, and I hope it's for the better. In a way I believe there is humor, but for future warnings, much more swearing and violence will occur! **  
><strong>Well, that's it for now, hope you enjoyed the first chapter.<strong>  
><strong>Bai-Bai~!<strong>


	2. Wheat Fields

**WARNING: This story includes much swearing and graphic violence! Read with caution!  
>Anime: Naruto<strong>  
><strong>Pairing: OC X HidanKakuzu**  
><strong>Summary: Jacqueline was the age of 19 when she strolled down an alleyway and came out into Hidan's scythe. Her random appearance and simple talent flashes money signs in Kakuzu's head. Is this girl really just a glutton for punishment, or does she have reason for following such abusive and cruel people?<strong>  
><strong>Author: Triggerspec<strong>  
><strong>OC: Jacqueline<strong>  
><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters. I also cannot take credit for the similarities to the plot. All credit goes to Masashi Kishimoto.<br>Claimer: I own Jacqueline and the nameless old lady.**

* * *

><p>"Why the hell do I need to keep carrying her for? It's your fucking corpse of money."<p>

"Stop you're complaining! You're voice is pissing me off."

"Fuck you! I'm sick of you telling me what to do!"

"Maybe you shouldn't be such an idiot then."

"Maybe I should just sacrifice her to Jashin-sama, and then we won't need to deal with her."

The small girl opened her eyes as their bickering of the duo woke her from a sleep. As time went by, she was beginning to get used to the strong molting pain inside of her limbs. She was becoming more aware of the strange warmth inside of her and could even beckon it to sooth the pain.

The men noticed the movement and both turned to the girl. It was the first time she finally noticed the second one. His face was covered by a black mask and his head hidden by a white hood. His eyes, had a menacing gaze to them. Where it should be white was red and his irises a solid green. They both wore matching cloaks with red clouds. The man with the eyes that looked like jewel, had medium, silver hair that was slicked back and had his chest bared from the open cloak. _He was so..., so... _She thought.

"Obnoxious."

"What did you say woman?"

She shuffled, trying to get into a sitting position only to hiss and scowl in pain, "You're outfit, it's obnoxious."

"Do you hear this Kakuzu? This bitch thinks she can just say whatever the hell she wants!"

"Heh, she has a point."

"Wh-What are you people?"

Hidan began to stomp around, having a tantrum. Kakuzu walked closer to her and spoke.

"We are shinobi from the underground organization, Akatsuki."

"Shinobi? Like running around in the shadows with little metal stars, shinobis?"

His eyes narrowed. _Is this woman joking?_ A feeling of curiosity was clouding the anger.

"What village are you from?" He asked.

"Tsh," She finally was able to keep herself in a upright position, with a squinted eye she explained, "Village? I'm from a town just outside of Tokyo."

"Tokyo, what the hell kind of place is that?"

Hidan heard the explanation and was not at all pleased to what he heard.

"I'll be honest, I'm not very big on these phenomenons..., but I'm going to go out on a limb and say we are from very different worlds."

"Different worlds? What the fuck, are you broken woman? How the hell is that even possible, Kakuzu? It's not, right? This woman is clearly fucking nuts. I should just go ahead and sacrifice her to Jashin-sama!"

He grasped the shaft of the scythe, getting ready to tear it off his back.

"Would you shut up for two seconds! I'm not gonna sit while you waste my time with your useless religion. You're not going to kill her, not just yet," Kakuzu, just turned and walked away. "Grab her, we need to get moving. We have to start our search for the jinchūriki again."

_These two were defiantly something new. Never had I met two people who were so incompatible._ Were her thoughts as she watched the two for a short moment. Looking up, she saw a more than annoyed and angry expression on Hidan's face. Call it woman's tuition or just plain fear, but the woman decided that her life would last longer if she walked by herself. So, pushing past her pain, she stood, on two wobbly feet.

"What the hell are you doing, woman?"

"Survival instinct. You want me dead, he wants me alive. If I walk on my own near him, I might not accidentally become fertilizer for this forest."

His nose scrunched up in disgust, "Tsh, whatever. Do what you want, stupid bitch."

He walked ahead, and she stumbled behind them. She kept her distance, but not enough to be left behind. The two men chatted up ahead, she listened as Hidan just tried to talk but Kakuzu was set on not listening. _I think, I think I can understand why he was so bitter..., if just a little._

Her thoughts travelled a little farther, into the past 18 years. The girl was a nice person, usually looking out for her friends and family, always trying to be the good guy. Only rarely she would take time away from the outside world, just to keep her sanity in check. All in all, she felt a little insulted to how she was being treated. But, in the situation she has seemed to have fallen into, her thoughts and emotions meant very little. _I don't know what sort of system these people live by._ Speaking of living, she cringed as the growl of her stomach caused a painful tension. She searched around the forest floor. _I think I could do it..._ She looked ahead and made sure they weren't paying attention before she took her chances and scampered into the foliage. The plants didn't seem much different from the ones at her home, there was no doubt that she could manage something. Thinking for a moment, her hand went to her pocket where the odd knife that stabbed her was held.

"Alright, time for some dinner!"

Hidan kicked at a pebble that was in his almighty path. _I can't believe that bastard Kakuzu, keeping that petty woman around. I don't see how she could make us any profit. She's fucking weak as hell._ His thoughts were still fixated to the newcomer and how she infuriated him. _She would make much more use being sacrificed for Jashin-sama. Plus the moron is from Tokyo... What the fuck kind of village is that? Urgh!_ With his rage brought blood lust and a thirst to kill. What, he didn't know just anything would suit him at this moment. _Maybe Jashin-sama will bring me peace of mind if I bring him a horrible death?_

"Hey, woman-! SHIT!"

"What is it now Hidan?"

"That little bitch took off!"

Kakuzu in a pulse of anger shot a solid black arm at Hidan's head. The injured man hissed as he rubbed the sore spot.

"You imbecile! I told you to carry the girl! Now look what your stupidity has done!"

"Shut up! You're the one that wants her! You should have kept a eye on her you bastard!"

The girl sat in a small area with sticks around the fire.

"I hope Kakuzu and that brute won't kill me for this..."

She was unbelievably lucky to find that rabbit. On top of that, it was the first time she has ever had to kill the animal herself before cooking it. Even with the slight mess, she was rather proud of herself. The plants around were perfect for this kind of thing. A small flower like plant for spice, mushrooms and the pieces of rabbit. _Sure, I've made better kabobs, but I think I did great with the limitations I had._ Inside her mind she felt the same tingle as before and soon enough heard two people land not far off. She flinched as the air become thin. She turned around to see Kakuzu and Hidan who had his weapon drawn.

"Wa-Wait..., It's not what it looks like! I..., I was so hungry!"

He stepped forward with a scowl on his face, "You'll pay for running off you stupid, little bitch!"

"But!"

"Hidan wait."

"What the fuck do you mean wait? She took off and tried to escape!"

"No she didn't, look."

Hidan looked back at the cowering girl. So she didn't seem like that much of an escape artist.

"I was hoping you wouldn't notice me gone. I was gonna bring you them when they were finished. I figured since you've been so busy carrying me around, you guys would be hungry too."

Hidan lifted the girl by the throat. Whatever was her reason for taking off, it didn't matter. The goody-two-shoe attitude of her's was pissing him off.

"Why the hell would you do something like that?"

"I-It's wh-who I a-am! Pl-Please, st-s-stop!"

He tossed her to the side into a tree. She cried out in pain as tears began to fall from the lack of oxygen to her head. Hidan scowled and he walked back toward the path way. Kakuzu stayed and examined the fire pit.

"What is that?"

"It-It's rabbit with mushroom and a basil substitute. It was only a small meal, I tried to be be quick."

He walked over and picked up two stick before turning around and shoving one in his mouth.

"Get yourself together and hurry up. We have a long ways before our destination. Time is money."

The girl let out a sigh and crawled over to the fire. She pocketed one stick before setting the leftovers on a couple of leaves. She wrapped the food up and tied the leaves together with a frayed string she pulled out of her shirt. Her outfit was more than obviously ruined. Stained with blood and dirt, frayed and torn. _I look like a peasant from on of those old knight movies._ She tried to move as fast as possible with the injuries that she seemed so prone to getting. Also trying to focus on the mouthful of food she tried to chew. It took a bit, but finally she managed to catch up to the duo. They were silent as they walked side by side. She examined her surroundings as she waltzed down the dirt path. The trees were beginning to thin out and the grass was beginning to turn from a lushes green to a more straw like texture. Reaching to a small hill the girl gasped, looking out to see a vast field of wheat.

"Wooow..." She breathed out is astonishment.

"What's your problem?" Hidan questioned.

The girl looked over at him with a dumbfounded expression.

"Do you not see the incredible sight in front of you!" she turned to look back at the scene, "The way the vegetation flows in the warm breeze and how the colours of the setting sun dance in the sky. The way it all blends together to makes perfection. I've seen these kinds of things on in pictures or on t.v..., but being able to witness it in person. To smell the smells and feel the warmth. It's as if I'm living an extraordinary dream."

After many seconds of silence she became weary and turned to look at Hidan. He looked down at her with a raised brow and a crinkled nose.

"You're fucking broken, woman. It's just a wheat field."

The bright smile slowly disappeared, moving down to a grin and finally vanishing from her face. Hidan just scuffed as he walked on, Kakuzu continued with him, glancing at the girl. Her face looked so sad, he wanted to ask why... maybe even give her a small piece of advice. But, she was just a useless woman he planned to use to gain some pocket cash. So, her emotional state meant nothing to him.

"Yes, it's just a wheat field..." She whispered to herself.


	3. Waking Up

**WARNING: This story includes much swearing and graphic violence! Read with caution!  
>Anime: Naruto<strong>  
><strong>Pairing: OC X HidanKakuzu**  
><strong>Summary: Jacueline was the age of 19 when she strolled down an alleyway and came out into Hidan's scythe. Her random appearance and simple talent flashes money signs in Kakuzu's head. Is this girl really just a glutton for punishment, or does she have reason for following such abusive and cruel people?<strong>  
><strong>Author: Triggerspec<strong>  
><strong>OC: Jacqueline<strong>  
><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters. I also cannot take credit for the similarities to the plot. All credit goes to Masashi Kishimoto.<br>Claimer: I own Jacqueline and the nameless old lady.**

* * *

><p>Kakuzu and Hidan were still in the bath downstairs. Jacqueline took her chance to write a quick letter. She sat in the corner of the room as if she was caught she would get a punishment. She folded up the letter and held it to her chest, remembering days of her own world.<p>

Down the hallway of the Inn they stayed at she could hear the voice of what reminded her of Hidan. As fast as she could, she stuffed the letter under her pillow and hid herself under the blankets. Under the false security of her blanket, she could smell the strong substance roll in from Hidan. Inside she could feel the anger and black mind storm inside of his head. Even as she tried with all of her strength, tears slipped between clenched eyes. She bit down on her lip to suppress the sobs that wanted to escape. She was naive to think that such a thing couldn't happen in a world like this. No place was an escape. She must have missed something because the next thing she knew her blankets were ripped off of her and she was kicked into the corner.

"Urgh, yeah..., I'm going to sacrifice her to Jashin-sama in the most brutal of fashions."

He held up one of her wrists against the wall and with a twist of his own hand, he snapped back one of her fingers. As tears poured out, a scream screeched out of her mouth and as fast as it came out she silenced. Trying to hold back all of the pain inside, trying to remember the warmth of the sun. Her lip began to bleed as she bit to hard and the warmth never came.

"Fucking Kakuzu thinks he can just go around and collect pets as he pleases. Cocksucker."

He let out a sadistic shriek as he pushed back another finger. This time she just threw her head back and tensed up her body. She wouldn't let him hear her scream, they always want to hear them scream...

"Oh, going to play tough girl now are we? What you think that blasphemous bastard will save you? Haha!"

Crack, another finger gone. As her hand became numb from the severe pain she looked at Hidan with bloodshot eyes.

"W-W-Why?"

He tilted his head, his cheeks were red with warmth and his breath reeked of the dangerous drink. His eyes were so glazed over the girl could hardly tell it was Hidan. He began to chuckle as he threw her to the ground.

"I don't need a reason why! I'm not going to let that piece of shit tell me who and who I can't kill! I am Hidan! I'm fucking immortal."

"Tsh."

The girl hissed at his disgusting attitude, what kind of world was she dragged into?

"Fucking pig! If you want to kill me so bad do it already! I'd rather die than have to listen to your useless preaching!"

Hidan looked down to see a new spark inside the once dead looking eyes. His lips slithered into a smile as he crouched down to grasp her face in his hands.

"What's the rush? I want to make sure I break you first. We will share your pain together,"

He wiped the blood from her chin and licked his thumb clean. What the girl witnessed next was just too much for her, right before her eyes, the man shifted from a normal man to death himself. Black skin and a skeleton outline over took his body. The life almost left the girls eyes as they opened wide and the colour in her face had vanished.

"Y-Y-You're a-a-a mon-monster!"

"The devil himself, baby- Oh?"

His thoughts were distracted as he noticed a piece of paper on the ground. She noticed what he saw and she dove trying to grab it. With a quick hand he grabbed her by the hair and picked up the piece of paper. Hidan tossed the girl to the other side of the room where she let out a whimper of pain.

"What's this? You don't want me to read it, huuuh?" He unfolded the letter, "Too bad!"

The girl made no movement, she just leaned against the wall on her elbows and knees, letting her forehead touch the ground. Her hair hung around her face like a veil of shame and inside the veil tears and blood mixed into one. Hidan looked over the oddly written words. It was clear her writing matched theirs but she wrote in such a odd fashion.

_"It's been so many days now, mother. There's this man named Kakuzu, he seems to be a real frugal guy, but he bought me a new outfit. It's pretty cute. A pair of baggy white pants that the ends are held down over my shins with some bandage. He told me it's so I don't trip when I run. I just wear fishnet armour with a small tube top over it. I know you would never approve, but maybe that's why I was attracted to it. I'm sorry mother, when I find some ryo (yen here in this world) I will buy a sweater or something... Anyways, it's very pretty here mother, I wish I could share it with you. No, I'm sure you can see many more magnificent sights. I miss you mother. I almost forgot, or..., maybe I didn't want to tell you this, but there's another guy here, he's really funny! I know at first you would hate him and I bet you'd give me a thousand years of pain if you knew I hung around with someone like him. But mother, it's alright. Even though they both are insensitive, ruthless and, well down right inhumane... I, well, they remind me of Onee-san and they, well, their keeping me alive in this crazy world!_  
><em>Love, Jacquelyn."<em>

"Wha-What the hell is this? Why are these things written on here?"

He looked up to see the girl still crouching in her own tears. He stomped over to her and held her up by her hair. Her face cringed in pain as she hung from her scalp.

"Answer me you little bitch!"

The girl said nothing, she could no longer remember what her thoughts were when she wrote those. They have seemed to vanish without a trace. The two were interrupted when Kakuzu walked into the room. The room was a disaster and blood stained the floor and walls. He looked over to see Hidan in his curse jutsu and the girl horribly beaten. There was a small twitch of Kakuzu's eye and his fist flew and was back before a regular eye would notice. She just watched as a red line grew on Hidan's neck. The red line began to drip and soon enough blood splashed the girl, drenching her in a the warm liquid. Hidan's head rolled off his shoulder's and his body crippled. The fist that held her hair let go and as fast as she could, the girl stumbled away in a panic. Her eyes were wide and she held herself in a ball rocking back and forth. _Wh-Who are these people?_ She just rocked back and fourth, back and fourth, her sanity, if even still there was very thin. Kakuzu just looked at the growing pool of blood at his feet. His gaze shifted to the small girl in the corner of the room. Her fear was so strong he could almost smell it.

"Kakuzu you shithead! That fucking hurt!"

Kakuzu just lift his hand and let strings twirl around Hidan's lips, sewing them shut. Leaving the headless man to shout in a muffled tone. The girl trembled as she stared at the limp body and speaking head on the ground. The pain of her broken fingers were nothing to her now, just a mere sting as if she pricked herself on a pin. At first, Kakuzu grabbed the piece of paper that had fallen from Hidan's hands and read it quickly. He then moved and stood over the terrified girl. With caution, he grabbed her one hand which clearly was now deformed and grasped the two fingers at once. With one quick movement he pulled them back and putting them in the proper place. The sudden shock of pain broke the girl's concentration and her attention moved toward Kakuzu. When she realized how close he was she tried to pull away. But his grasp and the wall behind her stopped any escape. Her eyes just went wide and her breathing coarse. _After witnessing this, there is no turning back_. Kakuzu looked into her eyes holding both her hands in one hand and showing her a kunai in the other.

"For someone who has grown in a foreign world, where this sort of power doesn't exist, this is something that would cause great damage. If you wish, I will take you out of the hell you will soon slip in and kill you now. Releasing you of the images that are going to burn their selves into your brain."

Even Hidan became quiet as he listened to Kakuzu speak, he wasn't aware that his partner had such a deep mind. _What is that bastard doing?_ Nor did he think he would ever see the day where he would witness Kakuzu show compassion to something that wasn't gold. The girl just stared at the sharp object in the man's hand.

"Re-Re-Release m-me from he-hell?"

Kakuzu nodded. The girl's face just scrunched up and Kakuzu shifted back unaware of what was happening. The girl burst out into a loud cry and swung her arms around Kakuzu's neck wrapping herself around him. As waterfalls poured out of her eyes, her grip was enough to cause discomfort for Kakuzu.

"I..., I d-d-don't w-want t-to wake-ke u-up!"

Her fist's clenched tighter into the fabrics of Kakuzu's cloak, the Akatsuki member didn't know how to react to such a strange reaction. He was beyond dumbfounded.

"If I-I w-wake up! Mot-Mother will st-st-still be gone! I, I'm t-tired of be-being alone!"

Neither Akatsuki member moved or said a word as the girl continued to cling to Kakuzu balling her eyes out. After a few seconds Hidan spoke.

"Oi, Kakuzu..."

"I thought I shut you up?"

"About that, you'll have to stitch my lips up after you stitch on my head, but Kakuzu, is she broken?"

"Shut up you idiot."

"Cock-sucker."

She continued to cry as years of pent up frustrations finally released.


	4. Erasing The Past

**WARNING: This story includes much swearing and graphic violence! Read with caution!  
>Anime: Naruto<strong>  
><strong>Pairing: OC X HidanKakuzu**  
><strong>Summary: Jacueline was the age of 19 when she strolled down an alleyway and came out into Hidan's scythe. Her random appearance and simple talent flashes money signs in Kakuzu's head. Is this girl really just a glutton for punishment, or does she have reason for following such abusive and cruel people?<strong>  
><strong>Author: Triggerspec<strong>  
><strong>OC: Jacqueline<strong>  
><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters. I also cannot take credit for the similarities to the plot. All credit goes to Masashi Kishimoto.<br>Claimer: I own Jacqueline and the nameless old lady.  
>AN: Have a happy Friday the 13th everybody! :D**

* * *

><p>The trio walked through a town, some people glared while others coward away. Jacqueline watched with curiosity at the number of responses the two men received from people. There wasn't too much difference in their worlds, people were still people no matter where you went.<p>

"Kakuzu-san, what is it that you guys do in the Akatsuki?"

He stared straight ahead as he answered, "Everyone has their own reason for joining, but we all fight under our leaders orders to accomplish a world of peace."

"Tsh, that small-fry idiot isn't a leader! I could take him out with ease!"

"Shut up, Hidan, you're too loud this early in the morning."

"All I want is a little voice around here, I don't see why you have to be such a stuck up-"

"Hidan-san! Why don't you tell me the story about how you left your village again?"

Hidan glanced at the girl walking beside him, "Again?"

"Yeah! It's like a twisted bed time story. Plus, you love telling it do you not?"

"Heh," He polished his nails on his cloak, "I guess, if the fans want some, I can't deny them. Well, back in the day my village of Yugakure..."

Kakuzu let out a sigh. _Well at least he's no longer bugging me._ He easily tuned out the two that began to go deeper into the conversation. He glanced back looking at the girl. Her lip was still broken and her eyes were clearly black from a beating. Under the fishnet was clear signs of a complete ass-kicking. All from the same man that she happily chatted to now. What puzzled him even more, were the words in that letter. He shrugged it off and looked down at the map he was plotting out a plan for. _With this, we should be in and out in the least amount of time, given no surprises arise._ Jacqueline and Hidan continued their talking until the reached the boarders of the Land of Lightning.

"Alright, up ahead is Tsugakure and our target. The girl will remain here until we return," He turned to Jacqueline, "If we are not back within 24 hours than follow the path off to the West back until the small town at that point your on your own."

"You're going after that girl you thought I was, right?"

"Tsh, if it wasn't for you getting in the way we would have already captured her!"

She nodded as she had already came to a closure for being the reason they are behind schedule.

"Can't I help you guys? I could act as a bait and lure her out or something?"

"Yeah, that doesn't sound like a bad idea, than if she gets killed it'll be one less thing we have to worry about."

Kakuzu let out a growl of annoyance, "Can you idiots not follow simple instructions? Now let's go Hidan!"

"Watch your heathen mouth, you piece of shit! I'll do whatever I want!"

Kakuzu suddenly felt very doubtful about his plan and it's absolute success rate.

Jacqueline sat on a branch of a tree. Over the past 20 hours she had been training herself. _Maybe, if I can learn to fight a little, they won't think of me as such a nuisance._ But what the girl wasn't aware of, was the fact that just simple fighting isn't going to help you in this day and age. There were powers people had that she could never even imagine. But still, she tried her best kicking and punching.

A loud shrieking could be heard as Hidan crashed his way through another platoon of guards. It seems the village was waiting for them, but even though their plan was ruined, luck was on their side. The jinchuriki herself had showed herself and lead the Akatsuki away from the almost dead shinobi.

"I will not allow you to hurt my comrades anymore. I will finish you people off once and for all!"

"Tsh, like you could ever kill what cannot die!"

Once again, the jinchūriki was put to her limits as she tried to take out two of the Akatsuki members. She was curious what stopped them from chasing her so many weeks before. It didn't matter anymore, this was it, she will destroy them for her village, for her comrades.

Another 7 hours have passed and the sun was beginning his journey to sink behind the horizon. Jacqueline was slightly worried, it's been 3 hours passed her limit and she was beginning to question herself.

"I don't know what to do..., Kakuzu told me that enemies might come after me... But on the other hand, if I leave, I'll be alone without an idea what to do or where to go."

She scratched at her head, messing up the pony tail her blond hair was in. _Dammit, dammit, I don't want to leave!_ Memories over the past few weeks went through her. It seems as if the memories of living here had been slowly taking over the ones from her world. Not that they were at all that important. After her mother died, life became almost meaningless to her. She breathed because her brain forced her lungs, she moved because habit forced her to, she smiled because her mind tricked her too.

"It's decided. I don't care if I have to wait a week. I'm going to wait for them!"

Hidan charged at the jinchuriki without a thought.

"Running at the enemy, especially one with strategic thinking, is an idiot move Hidan."

"Shut up and stay out of this! I don't need your bullshit advice!"

The blond named Yugito, had no problem blocking and dodging the enraged man's attacks.

"Why did you not continue to follow me during our last encounter?"

The question has been burning in her mind for so long. What logic came from leaving her?

"Curiosity killed the cat you know!" Hidan quoted before letting out a shriek, "Plus, I don't need any reminders of that fucking day!"

Kakuzu let out a chuckle as he noted the time, "She should be gone by now Hidan, it's been over 29 hours."

"Good, that piece of shit was annoying!"

Hidan, though joyful about the release of that runt began to question in his mind, _Who the hell is going to cook his favourite meal now? _Yugito became rather confused at what the two bickered about but ignored it nevertheless. When she got some distance between Hidan, and having her question ignored, she decided there was no more time to play. Releasing all of her energy, her chakra began to make a form around her, letting her take complete transformation into the tailed-beast inside of her.

"You are the Akatsuki, so I can't waste anymore time screwing around!"

Kakuzu stood back as the girl transformed. He had a feeling he would be sewing on limbs by the end of this. A growl of his stomach also pained him slightly. _I never came into account of the price of food..._ The intelligent mind of Kakuzu suddenly felt strangle foolish. Without the small female, he would have to cut into the sums of money for meals. _Immortality always has a drawback, dammit._

Kakuzu walked ahead as Hidan strolled behind him carrying the small blonde.

"We would have been done hours ago if it wasn't for your useless ritual. Time is money!"

"Shut up you money hungry pig! Jashin-sama needs my sacrifices! Plus, money is just a waste of time!"

"Idiot, even hell runs on money."

"Frugal piece of shit."

Kakuzu inwardly chuckled at the use of the word. But, his inward smile turned into a scowl as his stomach reminded him of the money he would need to use. His eyes narrowed as the sight of smoke caught his eye not very far ahead.

"Hey, Kakuzu, you don't think..."

The two walked ahead and saw the tiny blonde female curled up against a tree. In her arms was a pouch made of leaves. The two knew exactly what was inside that little leaf pouch and at the moment, for the first time that didn't involve death, they were happy.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here?"

The girl flinched at the voice and jumped out of her sleep. She turned to see Kakuzu and Hidan standing before her, both of them looked rather annoyed and angry. She noticed that Hidan carried the girl from when she first arrived.

"Yo-You're late!"

Both men just stared at the small girl as she stood up and stretched. Hidan was the first one to notice the slightly different wounds on her body. One's clear from a weakling training.

"It's cold, but I made you each your favourite Of course, with you two taking your time I was able to wander back to town and get the proper ingredients I couldn't find out here."

"How did you get the ryo?"

"I pick pocketed a few people in town. It's really not my style, and I felt really bad..., but than I thought, it was for a good purpose. Like a story I once read, a boy who stole from the rich and gave to the poor, but you're really rich so... I guess I was just selfish."

Hidan dropped the unconscious girl and dropped to the ground in a crossed-legged position.

"I don't care if you had to kill for it, gimme. I'm bloody well starving!"

Jacqueline nodded and handed him his portion of the meal. Kakuzu just stared at the two as Hidan swallowed his meal almost whole.

"Hidan-san, if you eat like that you'll just bring it up and my hard work will be for nothing!"

"Shut up you moron! I'm not gonna bring it up! That's for pansies!"

"Well than at least try and taste it! I put a lot of effort making sure the flavours were perfect!"

"Yeah, yeah. It's good now shut the hell up while I eat!" He spat with a mouthful.

The girl just puffed her cheeks in annoyance at the rude behaviour of the man. She looked like a small child who didn't get the toy she wanted. He took a seat as well and took the meal from Jacqueline with a nod. As he began to eat he had a small smile on his lips.

"Why do you always look away when you eat or drink Kakuzu-san?"

"Becuase under the mask he's u-"

His fist met Hidan's face and the man collapsed with stars in his eyes.

"It doesn't concern you."

The girl tilted her head to the side as she stared at the back of Kakuzu's head with curiosity.


	5. Reveal

**WARNING: This story includes much swearing and graphic violence! Read with caution!  
>Anime: Naruto<strong>  
><strong>Pairing: OC X HidanKakuzu**  
><strong>Summary: Jacueline was the age of 19 when she strolled down an alleyway and came out into Hidan's scythe. Her random appearance and simple talent flashes money signs in Kakuzu's head. Is this girl really just a glutton for punishment, or does she have reason for following such abusive and cruel people?<strong>  
><strong>Author: Triggerspec<strong>  
><strong>OC: Jacqueline<strong>  
><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters. I also cannot take credit for the similarities to the plot. All credit goes to Masashi Kishimoto.<br>Claimer: I own Jacqueline and the nameless old lady.**

* * *

><p>Kakuzu and Hidan walked along through the forest. Their destination was a hidden lair within a cliff side. The small girl that had been accompanying them for such a time that they can't even really count how long. They had to hurry and bring the two-tails to their leader before he becomes too angered. Making up an excuse for not grabbing her the first time was hard enough on Kakuzu's pride.<p>

"Why isn't that little bitch coming with us?"

"We have wasted enough of Leader-sama's time."

"Tsh, that cocksucker is nothing. I could defeat him easily."

Kakuzu rolled his eyes as he stopped at the large cliff side wall. With a few seals a large boulder lifted, giving them access to enter. In the middle of the large cave Hidan tossed the female. Thoughts of how oddly similar she looked to their small follower were on his mind. Within moments the rest of the Akatsuki were standing around in holographic form on the fingertips of a large statue.

"Oh? It seems the zombie twins have finally caught the girl."

"Shut the hell up you over grown goldfish! I'll sacrifice you to Jashin-sama!"

"Tsh. Bring it on, you're little god won't save you from me." Kisame's holograph smirked.

"Would you all shut up," A short hunched fellow demanded in an impatient voice. "It takes long enough and I hate having to wait!"

"Sasori no Danna, if you're so impatient why do you make art that lasts forever, un?" Deidara questioned.

A couple of the Akatsuki members chuckled at the ironic question.

"Shut up Deidara! You don't know what true art really is! Pathetic fool."

"That is enough!" A new hologram showed up. Silver eyes glared at each one of the images, "There is no need for all of you to bicker at one another. Let's just get this done."

"About time, I was getting bored." Kisame stated as the group all put up a seal and focused on their chakra.

A plant like hologram named Zetsu glanced over with yellow eyes at the two zombie twins. _Were they unaware of my ability, or did they doubt the strength of me? _Just to the limits of his security, a small girl sat hanging in a tree.

It was the third day, the day Kakuzu said they should be returning. With the girl's growing skill of deception and pick pocketing she manged to find places to sleep during the night in the town only 2 hours away. In the backpack she bought days before were meals she had prepared not very long ago for her two comrades. She would like to think of them as comrades now. As she waited, Jacqueline watched the the area around her in a totally different view. The sky was the ground and the ground was the sky. She could feel all the blood rush to her head as she hung upside down. It was beginning to be to much for her but a small tingle in her head, different from the blood rush snapped her out of her dazed feeling. Without a skip of the beat she let go of the tree and landed on her feet. She twirled around and stared in a direction. It felt as if something, what she didn't know but something was there or watching her. From past experiences, she wouldn't doubt the strange feeling she got in the back of her mind. It's saved her on a couple of occasions. She decided to ignore Kakuzu's warnings and Hidan's threats and wandered toward the strange feeling.

_Can she sense me? _Zetsu became slightly worried as he sensed her beginning to wander this way. _Impossible, she doesn't even have chakra!_ He narrowed his eyes as his body began to tense a little. The leader's gaze shifted over to the plant with a curious glance. _Wait, no, that's not right._

"Zetsu is there a problem?"

"I'm not sure, it seems a human girl is wandering this way?"

Kakuzu flinched as he turned his attention to the two speaking.

"Does she seem to be a threat?"

"With strength, she is nothing more than trash, but it's this weird sensation of chakra."

This grabbed the attention of Hidan now, "Chakra, what the hell are they talking about?"

The leader looked over at Hidan, "Do you know something of this?" He questioned.

He scowled as he rolled his eyes, "Tsh, how the hell would I know? I've been standing in this fucking cave for 3 days. Plus, why the hell should I tell you anything?"

Kakuzu was impressed at the flawless acting Hidan possessed, but the more he thought, the more he questioned if Hidan was acting. _Could he be that oblivious?_ The leader narrowed his eyes at the horribly rude tone that Hidan had used. And the disrespect the man held for him. It was a shame that he had made his way into the Akatsuki but he knew no one else was compatible with Kakuzu who was a great blessing for this organization.

"It's funny you say that Hidan," Zetsu started, "The girl has chakra that is undeniably matched to yours and Kakuzu."

All eyes were on the only two real members in the cave. Kakuzu scowled. _What does he mean by that!_

"What the hell are you going on about you giant fly eater!"

"I'm just reporting the facts."

"What is the meaning of this Kakuzu?"

The masked man growled in annoyance, he had feared that if Leader found out about the girl he would have her ordered to kill. Kakuzu knew that he would have no excuse not to do so. The girl was a threat if she were to be captured. Not only does she know of the organization, but even though the leader was unaware of the fact, she now knew both his and Hidan's abilities. She was weak and would easily give up such information. He tried to think up of lies but none would make up for the fact the girl somehow had traces of the pair within her.

"Leader-sama-"

"What the hell does it matter to you what we do with weak and pathetic dolls? You're acting as if no one else has people behind the scenes that they use to their disposal. How bout you all just fuck off and focus on this piece of shit beast. I'm getting fucking bored standing here!"

Kakuzu looked over at Hidan who had rudely interrupted him.

"Bastard, learn some manners."

"Piss off moneybags."

"He's right. Let's focus and finished extracting the tailed-beast."

The Akatsuki members all dropped the subjects, though many had questions in their mind. Most though had a similar question, "How is she still alive?"

The girl stood on the other side of the river that flowed beside a cliff side.

"What the hell! I don't understand this feeling!"

Maybe the strange feeling was no longer dependable and she had clearly lost her mind from living in such a place for such a time. She gave up and tried to give up on the feeling in her mind as she picked up a stone and tossed it at the cliff side. A strange force pushed the rock away and it landed in the water. Jacqueline stared at it in amazement. She tried it again, watching the same ripple form over the strange boulder.

"What is that?"

Again and again, she threw objects at it. When she kicked the water at it her eyes widen with amusement as each droplet of water made it's own ripple.

"Wow! That's so cool!"

Inside the cave, the Akatsuki members chuckled as the beatings from outside the cave echoed. Kakuzu's eye twitched as him and Hidan became the laughing stalk of the organization.

"Fuck it. That little bitch is dead once I'm done." Hidan hissed between clenched teeth.

After a little while, the girl became bored of her shenanigans and decided to head back to the village. It was getting dark so she just presumed they were going to be late. As she strolled in the village, she watched the people around her. The families that shopped together and the men that stumbled into the bars. Some children ran around, trying to get home. Jacqueline couldn't help but smile at the sights, it was like being at her home, but happy.

Just within the shadows of the buildings, a pair of two men stood across from each other.

"Is that her, Ani-san?"

He spoke to his elder brother, who was slightly shorter than him but almost identical. The difference between the two were their hair styles, where the younger had black the elder had white and with bangs covering opposite eyes. The brother smiled with a toothy grin.

"Yes, one of the Akatsuki's little pets."

"But, why her?"

"Because she follows the masked one. He's the one with the money."

The younger brother became slightly doubtful of their plan, "But, what makes you think they'll pay for her life. It's not like they need her."

"Hah, if they don't we can just kill her, what difference does it make?" He chuckled as no matter how the plan worked out, it never impacted them.

"I suppose you're right, just like always Ani-san."

The two turned to the oblivious girl as she strolled passed the dark alleyway.

The same feeling once again began to make it's way in the back of her mind, but after the pointless trip she made today, she ignored the tingle. She made her way to her room and shut the door. Before she could let out a sign of comfort a painful force hit the back of her neck. As her vision began to blur out like a bad signal a face with white hair smiled sinfully at her.

"Wh-What..., Who a-are you?"

She spoke just before she lost consciousness.


	6. Capture

**WARNING: This story includes much swearing and graphic violence! Read with caution!  
>Anime: Naruto<strong>  
><strong>Pairing: OC X HidanKakuzu**  
><strong>Summary: Jacqueline was the age of 19 when she strolled down an alleyway and came out into Hidan's scythe. Her random appearance and simple talent flashes money signs in Kakuzu's head. Is this girl really just a glutton for punishment, or does she have reason for following such abusive and cruel people?<strong>  
><strong>Author: Triggerspec<strong>  
><strong>OC: Jacqueline<strong>  
><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters. I also cannot take credit for the similarities to the plot. All credit goes to Masashi Kishimoto.<br>Claimer: I own Jacqueline, the nameless old lady and the Two-faced Twins.**

**A/N: This is my favorite chapter so far. :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>With a headache, Jacqueline finally managed to wake up. She tried to move but her arms and hands were restrained by a rope. She tried to stand but her legs and ankles were also tied down. She looked around to see a dark, dingy cement room. It looked like a basement of some sort. The only things lighting the room were two small candles on either side.<p>

"She's finally awake Ani-san."

The girl flinched at the sound of the two men.

"Heh, good. All we need to do is wait for those idiots to drop off the money."

Jacqueline wanted to scream and throw a fit, but she couldn't. Inside her mind screamed for herself to shut up and just wait.

"Are you sure they won't notice that they're fakes?"

The older brother stood up walked over to the small girl, a smug smile on his face.

"Of course, nobody can tell the difference from my clones! I'm a genius remember!"

"You're right, Ani-san, you're jutsu is untouchable!"

The girl thought for a moment. _Dark room, ropes, money..._

"Are you two talking about Kakuzu-san and Hidan-san?"

The white haired sibling turned to look at the small girl, intrigued how loosely she talked.

"Oh, so that's their names. It doesn't matter, what they call themselves. I just want the shiny coins they hold!"

"But, Kakuzu-san would never give up his money, not even for his life because even hell runs on money."

The man gave her a disgusted look before he turned and kicked her in the side of the head.

"You annoy me. It doesn't matter because I'll take the joys of killing you either way! There's a reason we're known at the Two-faced Twins! We kidnap people and using our jutsu, we make copies that are flawless! With that we get the money and get to kill our hostage. It takes hours before the poor saps even know they've been had! Our plans are flawless!"

_Jutsu? I wonder if that is what that thing Hidan-san can do with his skin?_ The blond looked passed the sibling with a blank stare as she tried to put together what these strange things these humans can do together. The elder sibling was getting more and more enraged with the small female. She didn't even flinch at the situation she was in.

"Why the hell are you not scared? I just explained that no matter what you're going to die?"

Jacqueline looked at the man with a tilted head, "If no matter what I'm going to die, why should I stress myself? I realized this not too long when I showed up into the world that I wasn't fit for it."

The brother just blinked with his mouth hanging open.

"Ani-san, something is really wrong with this girl... Can we kill her now? She gives me the creeps."

"No, I'm going to play a little. I'll make her beg for her own death!" He thrust his foot which connected with her chin. "Suffer you fucked up little bitch!"

Blood splashed back onto the wall as her skull connected with it. Her mind became jumbled as she received abuse form both sides. She collapsed to the ground and blood pooled out of her mouth like a fountain. She couldn't think straight all she knew is around her body more and more pain suddenly came back. It was like the time she showed up all over again. The brother kicked her in the stomach over and over again, each time blood would splash out onto the floor. He was grinning ear to ear with a menacing smile. After he got bored of kicking her he picked her up by the collar of her shirt and pushed her against the wall. Her eyes were glazed over and wandered as she couldn't focus on her surroundings. _Wh-What i-is this fe-feeling?_ The man held her above the ground, waiting for her to come a little more into reality before he introduced her to a new sense of pain.

"Wakey, wakey. I want to make sure you feel this."

It took longer than the man had realized, and each moment he grew more and more impatient. But, soon enough the girl's eyes focused on him and tears began to pour out of them.

"Wh-Why are yo-you d-doing this?"

"Why? Because I love it! The thrill of controlling someones life in my hand, it's amazing! And now that you're back to reality, I hope you can enjoy this as much as I do!"

With his other hand he pulled out a kunai and twirled it around his finger before grasping it in his fist. Slowly, he pushed the pointed knife into the girl's thigh and as the pain vibrated through her entire body she let out a ear splitting scream. Even though the sound stung the sibling's ears, both brothers grinned. Again, he pulled the knife out but this time dragging the tip across her stomach. The girl cried out as so much pain began to pulse through her body. As her body tensed up, it made it hard for her to even breath. Her body was beginning to give out as he punched her stomach repeatedly with the blunt end of the weapon.

"Feel so tough now? Is the thought of your death so halfhearted now! Hahah!"

In a way this man reminded her of Hidan, the random compulsive need for violence and death. But, this wasn't Hidan, this man couldn't even stand in the shadow of the man.

"Y-You'r-re n-no-nothing bu-but s-sc-s-scum..."

She spoke as blood splatted in the man's face. He scowled but soon cringed as where his hand now on her throat began to feel really warm.

"What the hell..., I thought you said she had no chakra!"

"Sh-She didn't! I don't know where it's coming from!"

From the man's hand, she suddenly felt a warmth spread through her body. It only masked the pain but it was enough to put a smile on her face. The sibling stared in astonishment as his hand began to glow dimly and smoke emit from it. He yanked it back as his skin began to burn.

"Gah! What the fuck?"

He stumbled back from the girl who collapsed to the ground. Slowly, she pushed back the pain and sat up in a sitting position. As if it was second nature she used the warm feeling and made it into something destructive. As she laid limp against the wall she raised her two hands as if she was holding an invisible ball. The two sibling watched dumbfounded as the girl did a complete 180 in personality.

"Ani-san..., she, she has multiple chakras inside of her! In-Including yours!"

"What? What the hell are you spitting?"

"I-I think she stole some of your chakra!"

"Ho-How?"

The siblings turned and noticed a small ball of air inside her palms.

"I-I w-will ne-never for-forgive y-you!"

The small tornado in her palms grew and the two men were left clinging to whatever they could in order to not fly in the air. Her eyes narrowed and the winds burst, flinging both men roughly into the ceiling of the small dainty area. She separated her palms and thrust them outwards and blades of wind sliced through both the two brothers and the area she was captured in.

When the dust settled, Jacqueline pulled her way out of the debris and managed to smell the fresh air. She took in the surroundings, even though it was night she could clearly see that their residence was just a small place inside the village. With what remaining strength she had left, she trudged herself to the Inn where she prayed Hidan and Kakuzu hadn't left yet. It was hard to walk when she could barley use her left leg. Tears poured out almost as much as blood. Residents that had wandered out just stared at her as they came to investigate the ruckus.

She made her way into the room and say that the two men were standing over a log. She stared absently at them before collapsing to her knees.

"Wh-What are you d-d-d-doing?"

"What the fuck happened to you?" Hidan questioned.

It was futile, the girl was pretty much walking unconsciously. Her eyes went dim and she collapsed on her face.

"You don't think she...?

Kakuzu nodded as he walked over to pick up the girl.

"I don't know if it's right, but maybe because she's foreign maybe her body is trying to adapt to her environment. I believe she has absorbed so much of our chakra is because it speeds up when she's injured. That's why she seems to, though miniscule, recover faster."

Hidan looked at him as if he was speaking an alien language, "Are you saying, this weak little bitch is using _our_ chakra to heal?"

Kakuzu glanced at her hands. Small slits covered her palms and fingers. _It's altered but..., I think she's taking our techniques as well._ Kakuzu began slightly worried whether they should actually keep the girl around, or even alive.

"So, not only is she a little annoying brat, she's also a life sucking leech?"

He just nodded in agreement as he set the girl on the bed, getting ready to stitch up her wounds. By the looks of her, they never planned on keeping her alive, nor did they pity her at all.

"The bastards weren't going to let her go were they?"

"No."

"The bitch got tortured didn't she?"

"Yes, now will you please shut the hell up. I've had enough of you!"

Hidan growled in annoyance before he turned to the log in the middle of the room. _I can't believe those bastards pulled a fast one on us._ He turned to watch Kakuzu care for the girl. It reminded him of some twisted form of a father caring for his daughter. _I wonder how much he would have given to save her?_ He chuckled to himself as he began to see the slight protective nature Kakuzu held for the girl. _I wonder how many guys I would have killed for her?_ He flinched at his thoughts and scowled to himself.

"Stupid bitch."


	7. The Little Things

**WARNING: This story includes much swearing and graphic violence! Read with caution!  
>Anime: Naruto<strong>  
><strong>Pairing: OC X HidanKakuzu**  
><strong>Summary: Jacqueline was the age of 19 when she strolled down an alleyway and came out into Hidan's scythe. Her random appearance and simple talent flashes money signs in Kakuzu's head. Is this girl really just a glutton for punishment, or does she have reason for following such abusive and cruel people?<strong>  
><strong>Author: Triggerspec<strong>  
><strong>OC: Jacqueline<strong>  
><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters. I also cannot take credit for the similarities to the plot. All credit goes to Masashi Kishimoto.<br>Claimer: I own Jacqueline, the nameless old lady and the Two-faced Twins.**

* * *

><p>A familiar motion woke the girl from her sleep. She opened her eyes to the sun slowly rising over a hilltop. On the hilltop stood a single tree with it's branches spreading wide across the sky and high into the air. She than realized that Hidan was carrying her once again. This time, she stayed quiet, enjoying the warmth from his back and the sight before her. The feelings inside of her overcame the pain that poked at her body. The wound on her leg was pretty much numb, it was the attacks to her head that bothered her. Hidan let out a sigh as his back began to feel warm.<p>

"Kakuzu, why don't you carry the bitch for a while."

"I'm the brains and your the muscle. You carry the bodies."

"Stupid, manipulative, shit-head."

Hidan flinched as he felt the girl push off his shoulder. Jacqueline hissed as Hidan's hand gripped tighter around her thighs, pushing on her wound.

"I-I don't want to be a bother. I'll walk Hidan-san."

The man let her drop down and turned to see her crippled on the ground. Her face cringed at the pain suddenly became worse. It took a moment or so, but she managed to stand on two shaking feet. She tried to walk but each step on her wounded leg was like stabbing another kunai in it over and over again. After about 5 paces she collapsed again. Hidan walked over and picked her up once again, tossing her over his back.

"Pathetic. Don't worry, you'll have to make me a great meal to make up for this. Save what little strength your weak ass has until then."

Even though Hidan couldn't see it, the girl nodded against his shoulder as she once again found the comforting warmth against his back.

"I'm, I'm sorry for not having a meal for when you guys returned. It must be hard to not eat for 3 d-days."

Hidan just shrugged, "A little late for that now ain't it?"

"I suppose your right."

Jacqueline smiled as she noticed for once he didn't retort with some demeaning response about her being a pathetic bitch.

"How did you get out anyways?"

Jacqueline thought as she stared out into the horizon. She tried to recall what happened the night before, but her mind was a blank.

"I-I don't know. I remember he dropped me because his hand got burnt, than I passed out. Next thing I knew I was here."

"Tsh, idiot. You must have pissed them off before you left, you were a wreck."

"I think they were mad..., because I wasn't scared."

"What the hell do you mean you weren't scared? You're a fucking pansy!"

"We-Well, I t-told them that Kakuzu-san wouldn't pay them because Kakuzu-san loves his money. T-Then he told me how it doesn't matter they sent fakes and how they were some Two-faced Twins. He told me whether Kakuzu-san paid, I was going to die. I said okay and then he tortured me, wanting me to beg for death."

Hidan stopped walking at the point. He wanted to drop the girl and race back to that piece of shit village, but instead he stayed where he was.

"Oi, Kakuzu...,"

The man turned back at the mention of his name. He saw an angered and shadowed face of his partner. Though, he wasn't one to show such a thing, he knew why. Hidan wasn't the only one noticing changes in his partner.

"Those twins, wasn't there a bounty on their heads that you wanted?"

Kakuzu nodded and walked back, passing the two, "I suppose there is."

Jacqueline was confused as to why Kakuzu went back towards the village.

"What is he doing Hidan-san?"

"Kakuzu is a money hungry, ass hole, who collects people for money. See, everyone who is strong has a number over their head in a bingo book. People go and collect them and take them in to get paid a certain amount of money."

Jacqueline nodded and thought for a moment.

"So a bingo book is like a book full of bad guys who need to be caught?"

Hidan raised an eyebrow at the description.

"Depends what book you have, there's a book that villages have of criminal and rogues, like what Kakuzu and I are. Then there's the kind of book Kakuzu has which has them and a list of powerful shinobi from a village that has made a name for himself."

Hidan walked over to the forests edge and set the girl down, taking a seat himself.

"We might as well wait for a bit."

He stated as he swung his arm around, cracking and stretching his shoulder.

"Why are you and Kakuzu-san partners? You two seem to hate each other."

"It's simple, Kakuzu has a habit of killing his partners and I cannot die."

Hidan glanced over as Jacqueline looked up into the sky. It was a few moments before the girl broke the silence.

"I wouldn't want to live forever."

"Tsh, why the hell not?"

"You would take all the little things for granted."

He looked at he as if she grew a second head, "What?"

"Like, the warmth of the sun," she held her hand out to feel the rays, "The feeling you get when you laugh so hard you cry, or when your with the one you love. When you live forever, those don't matter because you have forever to see them. When you know your life could vanish at any moment, you take notice of those kinds of things and even though you can't, it makes you feel as if you could live forever."

Hidan stared at the ground, thinking of what the girl just said.

"The little things eh...,"

The girl turned to smile at him only for her happiness to be crushed.

"That's a load of shit."

Before he could blink the girl was standing and walking away into the forest.

"What the hell are you doing, you idiot?"

"I'm hungry. I'm going to find something to cook."

Her voice died out as she vanished within the foliage.

"Tsh. Idiot."

Kakuzu stood in front of a collapsed building. He stared as around the area small slashes were imbedded int he road and partnering buildings. The thick concrete walls seemed as if they were all sliced down. There was nothing let of the twins but small pieces. It was clear that Jacqueline had used some sort of technique. _It has to be a wind technique._ He thought as she remembered her palms and the strange cuts on them. It also was obvious that she was unaware of how to properly control the jutsu. Kakuzu simply left, revenge had already been handed to them and there wasn't enough of their faces to receive a bounty.

"What a waste of money."

Hidan watched with an annoyed glare as the girl who once was annoyingly cheery, was annoyingly glum. He took a bite of his sandwich, which was just as bitter as her attitude and swallowed before he snapped.

"Alright, what the hell is your problem now, shithead?"

Blackened eyes looked up to gaze at Hidan. Though she was beyond infuriated, it would take more than what Hidan could do to make her spill. She sat there, bluffing.

"Nothing, I'm eating."

"Bullshit, you little bitch!"

Her eyes narrowed.

"Why are you looking into things that aren't there Hidan-san."

He scowled at the snotty tone that rolled over her tongue. After a few seconds of both of them staring at one another he growled and went back to eating his food with his eyes closed.

"This is horrible."

"Than don't eat it."

That was all it took to make Hidan's patience run out. In a blink of an eye he held Jacqueline by the throat against a tree.

"Alright, you listen here you little bitch! I'm sick and tired of your annoying attitude. Keep it up and I'll just go ahead and fucking kill you myself!"

His anger grew and his grip tightened as her eyes stared at him as if she was bored. He was so sick of seeing the pathetic excuse of a girl. Ever since she arrived she has had bruises and cuts covering her body. She hasn't gotten through a month without almost dying and it was stupid. _Why won't she fucking die?_ He pushed harder and could see the purple go into her face as the oxygen was cut off. Her eyes went red and spilled tears from the pressure. Yet, they just stared into his as if taunting him, edging him to go ahead, finish her off.

His grip loosened enough for her to speak and with a hoarse voice she asked, "Why don't you just kill me? You and Kakuzu both live for killing people, and you threaten me all the time. I've been in death's grasp more than a dozen times and yet I'm still here. I don't belong with you or in this world. So, why? Why won't you kill me?"

_Does she really want to die? Does she let herself get into these situations, hoping she will finally get her wish?_ Hidan's eyes softened as he watched her tears fall. He dropped her down, letting her feet touch the ground but his hand stayed around her throat. No longer did they fall from his grasp, they fell from her own emotions bubbling inside of her. Jacqueline shook her head as she clenched her eyes shut.

"For the first 11 years of my life, me and my mother lived in fear. I don't know how much she suffered before I showed up. It was 11 years of my father beating us for his own gain. Somebody cut him off while driving he would punch my mother. If my mother didn't have something done to his standards he would kick me around. One day, I told him to not hit my mother, he tried to chocked me to death. My mother, in fear of my life stabbed him, over all killing him. From that day on, me and my mother were happy. For some reason, depression came and 6 years later my mother killed herself. For the past 2 years I've been living my life as I always had. I only breathed because my brain made my lungs to breath. I was too scared to kill myself so I lived praying I would accidentally die. When I randomly showed up here, I didn't know what to think. So many times I closed my eyes, hoping when I open them I'll be dead and I'll be able to see my mother again, but every time I woke up, I was right back here. After a little while, I grew accustomed to you."

Hidan stared at her in amazement, "That's the first time I've heard you speak so much without a stutter."

Jacqueline stared for a moment before she started to laugh. It was the first time that she really laughed in so long.

"After all t-that. All you pick u-up is t-that I didn't st-stutter?"

She shook her head as covered her mouth and nose with her hands as her laughter grew. Hidan just removed his hand from her throat, confused as to why she was laughing so hard. When the girl finally managed to calm herself down, she noticed Hidan still stood there, though his gaze was on his own palm. She didn't know if it was because after 19 years she had finally been able to spill everything, or maybe it was just the vulnerability of the moment, but with her own torn up hand she grasped his. Even though he flinched back, her grasp was a little tighter.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"Hidan-san...,"

He was taller than her, by some distance so it was more than difficult to do what she was about to do. She stepped forward and her hands moved to his face. Pushing herself on her tippy toes and using all her strength she pulled down his face to hers. She had her eyes closed, he held his wide open. Her lips were warm, against his causing his cheeks to flare. He didn't move, not until she broke apart and let go of him he stood straight.

"My life is shortened, while yours continues on. The little things might seem stupid to you, but they mean the world to me."

* * *

><p><strong>AN Well, here's some cute moments for ya. I hope I kept Hidan rather in character for the odd moment he has gotten himself in. And also some more explanation on the unstable mind of the small girl who willingly follows these immortal brutes.**  
><strong>P.S sorry for the lateness, I lost track of days this week XD<strong>


	8. Happy

**WARNING: This story includes much swearing and graphic violence! Read with caution!  
>Anime: Naruto<strong>  
><strong>Pairing: OC X HidanKakuzu**  
><strong>Summary: Jacqueline was the age of 19 when she strolled down an alleyway and came out into Hidan's scythe. Her random appearance and simple talent flashes money signs in Kakuzu's head. Is this girl really just a glutton for punishment, or does she have reason for following such abusive and cruel people?<strong>  
><strong>Author: Triggerspec<strong>  
><strong>OC: Jacqueline<strong>  
><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters. I also cannot take credit for the similarities to the plot. All credit goes to Masashi Kishimoto.<br>Claimer: I own Jacqueline, the nameless old lady and the Two-faced Twins.  
>AN: Well folks, this is it. The closing chapter to Prone To Death. I hope you all have enjoyed the story!**

* * *

><p>The story comes to an ironic ending. With Kakuzu now understanding her techniques a bit more, he was able to train her to understand herself a little more. With learning her new abilities and teaching Hidan about the little things in life, she was finally able to learn what life was really about. Kakuzu was like the father she never had, helping her, teaching her, caring for her. Even with her new stuttering problem, the girl was never silenced. Her and Hidan talked for hours, keeping the brute from pissing off Kakuzu, leaving the immortal to have his head in contact. Such a short time had taught the three more than a lifetime worth of knowledge.<p>

Kakuzu was immobilized by a jinchūriki named Uzumaki Naruto, who was later finished off by Hatake Kakashi. He said nothing as he died, he just smiled.

Hidan was lead out into the forest where he was trapped and immobilized by a genius named Nara Shikamaru. His last words almost frightened the boy. A message.

"I loved that girl, even if it was only for her lifetime. She has a tendency to get herself in deathly situations, so I figured our relationship wasn't going to last long anyway. So if you don't relay this message in a hurry I'd watch you're back. My teeth are enough to kill you! If you're late I'll bite your throat out you little shit!"

And even though immortal, months will pass when he will finally shrivels away from lack of nutrition.

The only one to survive was that of Jacqueline, but as she witnessed the death of her family and loved ones she no longer had a reason to live. It was finally her time to leave the Earth that had kept her around for so many years.

She stood in front of Naruto, Kakashi, Choji and Ino. They all looked rather torn as she knelt on the ground crying loudly into the sky. The three younger shinobi were soon broken into tears as the girl stuttered through her life story. Kakashi almost felt guilty, as if he were the reason her life was in ruins.

"It's not over! As long as they are in your memory, their lives will live on inside of you!" Ino cried out.

The girl sniffled, looking down to stare at the blonde. There was a smile on her face when she replied.

"And as long as you all are alive they will be known as dead. But that's okay it's already been decided. I just wanted to tell my story to somebody, to let people know that life is short and to not forget about the little things."

She did a string of hand seals that struck fear into Kakashi. He was about to run to stop her but was interrupted by a voice. Jacqueline was also paused for the time being, being distracted by the boy who lead Hidan away. She knew if he was back Hidan was gone. Her face cringed and her cries burst out again. She knelt there with a seal in place and her chakra collecting, crying out loudly.

"Wait...,"

Shikamaru was almost disgusted with himself for relaying this message from a disgusting creature like him, but his sensei would have wanted him to do so. Even if Hidan was a disgraceful man, he loved this girl and how could Shikamaru deny a dead mans wish.

"He, he wanted me to tell you that he loved you."

Her crying stopped as she turned to Shikamaru with a smile on her face.

"I-I'm, I'm not a-afraid any-anymore. When I see your friend, I will tell him nothing but praise."

Shikamaru looked puzzled at the girl's words but as her haired whipped around and wind began to blow the group almost unbalanced he began to piece it together.

"She's not...?"

"We have to get out of here or we will get caught in it as well."

"What? What is she doing?" Naruto asked.

"She going to set off a technique that uses all of the users chakra to send an explosion of razor sharp wind."

"But, that will kill her..."

"Let's go now!"

"No! She can't and go do that!"

As much as he agreed with Naruto, Shikamaru knew it was too late into the jutsu to stop her, she could send it off even with his Shadow Manipulation jutsu. So instead he used it on Naruto and forced the boy to run with the group, trying to get out of the radios.

Naruto cringed as he heard the explosion go off in the distance. Ino let out a couple sobs as her imagination went wild from the sound.

"Why?"

"Because she wanted it."

The group turned to Shikamaru as he spoke with a silent tone.

"She had been trying to die for many years now, but she was to afraid to kill herself."

"So that's why she said she wasn't afraid?" Choji asked.

"We, we could have helped her, dattebayo."

Naruto was still hung up that there was another way.

Kakashi shook his head, "We did. Even though it seems wrong, we did help her and now she can move on happily."

"But, she, she's dead."

"Sometimes, that's the best way for people who are too broken to live."

It would take a few days before Naruto would come to terms with what Kakashi and Shikamaru talked about. But in the end, the lives of those 5 people were changed and every time they walked by a pretty sight or laughed at a joke they thought about the young girl and smiled. They realized that the little things in life made the difference and gave Shikamaru the strength to move on from his sensei's death and vow to protect the child him and Kurenai would have bared.


End file.
